


跟你一起卡在愛裡

by abbabccd05



Series: 和我一起飛吧（現代機場AU） [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>紅眼班機是最糟的。<br/>史蒂夫試著要工作。<br/>巴奇則試著要睡覺。<br/>一班從加州飛到紐約的飛機上是可以發生很多事的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	跟你一起卡在愛裡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck in the Middle with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264888) by [Lesserknownhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero). 



 

史蒂夫坐在靠窗的位置，看著同一班機的乘客魚貫登上飛機。他們在狹窄的走道上來回走動，然後坐進自己的位子裡，幾乎沒有什麼人說話，就算有也是輕聲細語地跟彼此交談著。史蒂夫總是盡可能試著避開紅眼班機，但接踵而來的待辦事項讓他不得不在週日清晨時分從加州飛回紐約，如此一來他才能夠趕上週一的會議。

他的素描本攤開在大腿上，上頭是他替史塔克工業畫的初稿，史塔克工業是他接過最大型的潛在客戶。

他的一門心思都放在佩珀・波茲，還有她那些富有前瞻性的點子上，公司即將要展開新的人工義肢計畫（prosthetics program），屆時將會需要舉辦許多公關活動。史塔克工業正在創造全新的趨勢，史蒂夫想要在這個計畫上盡一份心力。史蒂夫緊盯著自己的作品，並沒有注意到此時一個魅力滿點的棕髮男人正好來到他那一排，正將背包放到行李艙裡。直到那個男人的書，一本受歡迎的艾西莫夫落在史蒂夫的腿上，他終於抬起頭來。

「喔天啊，我很抱歉，」那個男人說著，嘴角揚起一個不好意思的笑。

史蒂夫從地板上撈起那本書，將書遞過去時他抓緊機會好好瞧瞧眼前的男人。精壯的身體穿著看似柔軟的亨利衫，還有深色牛仔褲，男人擁有很醒目的體魄。蓬鬆的棕色頭髮，配上海水綠的雙眼，正好點綴男人成為一幅魅力十足的畫像。

「小事，」史蒂夫把書遞還給他，「一大清早總是不容易。」

「言遜其實的年度代表作啊，朋友，」男人一面說著，一面把書拿回來，「巴奇・巴恩斯。」

巴奇伸出左手跟他握手，全身的倦意使他的腦子變得遲鈍，他忘了自己通常要跟陌生人互動時，總是會遲疑究竟該不該用他的義肢。金髮男人毫不猶豫地握住他的金屬手，那雙明亮的藍眼睛躲在眼鏡後面閃爍著微微的好奇，但卻有禮有度。這看起來像是史塔克工業的原型。腿上依然放著他為公關活動設計的線稿，史蒂夫想要問那個男人一些問題。但男人臉上的疲累馬上讓他打消這個念頭。

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」他微笑道。

巴奇坐進中間的位置，唇間溢出一聲疲倦的呻吟。史蒂夫閉緊雙唇，不讓自己笑出聲，但坐在他身邊的人可不笨。

「你怎麼那麼有活力啊，」巴奇皺起眉頭問，「現在是凌晨兩點。人類在這個時間不應該醒著的。」

「大量的咖啡因，」史蒂夫說著，拿起他特大杯的紙杯，「咖啡是我的救星。」

巴奇咯咯笑著搖頭。

「你瘋了。你整個禮拜都會醒著的。」

「你說得好像這是件壞事一樣。」史蒂夫咧嘴笑，「我很擅長讓自己保持忙碌。」

「我猜你是。」巴奇說。

巴奇草草看他一眼，在注意到史蒂夫臉紅時，他微微一笑。他們在調情嗎，史蒂夫想著。自從決定置身事外後，他已經很久沒這樣的感覺了。緊張感在他心裡放肆地張牙舞爪，但巴奇帥氣的臉配上那驕矜自滿的笑容，他無法抵抗這樣的誘惑。

這時，兩個女人來到走道上，她們在機門關上前的最後一刻登機，差點就要趕不及。兩人的外貌南轅北轍，年紀大一點的是個亞裔，年輕一點的那個是白種人，有著火焰一般的紅髮，但他們的行為舉止卻有很多相似之處。舉手投足帶著自信的態度和柔軟的身段，都穿著合身的黑色外衣。他們用一種史蒂夫聽不懂的語言跟彼此交談，嗓音散發著一股美妙的奇異感。亞洲女人坐在巴奇左邊的空位，紅髮女人則是坐在她旁邊，但相隔一個走道。史蒂夫覺得這樣直直盯著人家很沒禮貌，於是將目光移開轉向窗外，但可愛的亞洲女人逮到他了。

「早安，」她用完美的英語說道。

「早安，女士。」

她輕笑出聲，伸出她纖細的手。

「叫我瑪琳達就好。這是娜塔莎。」梅琳達說著，指向紅髮女子。

瑪琳達的手握得很堅定，她的雙手卻柔軟的令人驚訝。娜塔莎看著他們互動，酷酷的表情像是在掂量什麼似的。有一刻，史蒂夫試著要迎向她的目光，但他失敗了，只好將注意力轉回正在跟他說話的女人身上。

「我是史蒂夫。很高興認識你。」

「彼此彼此。」梅琳達道。娜塔莎什麼也沒說。

梅琳達又對史蒂夫微笑一次，接著她戴上全罩式耳機並閉上眼睛。巴奇抬起書本擋在他跟史蒂夫之間，他戲謔的笑容就藏在書本後面。金髮男人看見了，然後用手肘推推巴奇。

「閉嘴啦。」他小聲說著，臉頰染上一陣暈紅。

飛機終於要起飛，兩個男人都已經在位子上坐定，緊張地聽著空服員廣播飛航安全指示。當他們一進入上空，史蒂夫將心思放回素描本上。他努力繼續處理他的工作，他那雙完美主義者的目光從來就不懂什麼叫做適可而止，但他知道自己要是繼續亂想下去，就會導致自己工作超時。他最好能夠呈現他最好的東西給波茲小姐，並且在有進一步的討論之前就先得到回饋。

這個想法很有道理，但史蒂夫還是覺得拿著鉛筆的手很癢。翻開新的一頁，他開始畫下粗略的線稿，題材就在他的周圍，昏黃的燈光下睡著的乘客們開始在紙上成形。坐在他身邊的巴奇正沈浸在書本裡，專注的表情在他臉上留下一抹柔和。

史蒂夫結束他的素描，將視線轉向窗外。天空仍然滿佈由深淺不一的藍色組成的陰影，他總是以試想該用什麼樣的顏料捕捉下眼前的畫面自娛。接下來，他盤算著該用哪一種畫筆，才能將此時在他們之下的微小城市表現得淋漓盡致。我該怎麼畫，是當史蒂夫必須被困在某個地方一段時間時最常跟自己玩的遊戲。長期臥病在床的記憶如洪水般湧進他的腦子裡。他嘆氣，將這些回憶推出腦海外，然後抬手揉揉眼鏡後的眼睛。

靠著窗戶直起身子來，史蒂夫在小小的空間裡盡可能伸展四肢。他踢到某個軟軟的東西，並彎下腰查看。巴奇的書又掉下來了。

「真的嗎，巴克？」史蒂夫把書撿起來時說道，「你這樣虧待這本書，它還沒散掉簡直是奇蹟。」 

史蒂夫側過頭來想把書還給隔壁乘客，卻發現男人睡著了。巴奇仰頭靠著座椅，修長的脖子線條顯露無遺。他雙眼輕閉，幾綹頭髮散落在額頭上。史蒂夫為之著迷，他望著男人好一陣子，嘴邊帶著一抹溫謙的笑，然後他拿起素描板畫下這個景象。他粗略地描繪出巴奇的輪廓，正當他要開始畫臉的時候，他發現有人在看他。

娜塔莎丟下手邊的檔案夾，正在看他畫畫。當迎上他的目光時。她抬起修得整齊完美的眉毛，無聲地詢問著。史蒂夫只能聳聳肩作為回應，而她輕輕地笑了。

一名空服員選在這個時候來到走道，輕聲詢問乘客們是否需要茶點。娜塔莎要了水，梅琳達則是點了一杯茶。史蒂夫選擇咖啡，接著溫柔地搖醒巴奇。

「巴克。嘿，巴奇，醒來一下。」他輕聲說道。

「哼嗯？」

那對灰綠色的眼睛幾乎要睜不開，接著他朦朧的雙眼對上史蒂夫的。

該死，這太可愛了。史蒂夫想著，同時對他的新朋友微笑。

「你餓了嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「什麽—」

史蒂夫扶住巴奇的肩膀，溫柔將他轉向正饒有興致地望著他們的空服員。

「你需要什麼嗎？」史蒂夫指著空服員的推車。

巴奇回頭看史蒂夫，接著搖搖頭，他的眼睛已經閉起來了。

「不用了。」巴奇口齒含糊道，「只要睡覺。」

「那咖啡就好，謝謝。」史蒂夫告訴空服員。

當他們都拿到自己的飲料後，空服員繼續走到其他地方去，梅琳達轉向史蒂夫，臉上帶著寵愛的笑容。 

「我丈夫安德魯也會這樣，」他說著，朝巴奇的方向點點頭，他現在正舒服地依偎在史蒂夫身邊，「如果不去吵他的話就整個睡死。」

「喔。是啊，巴奇登機的時候就很累了。他手上的書掉下來好幾次，因為他可一點也不想讀。」

「你們兩個在一起多久啦？」她問。

「我們—我們不是。我是說沒有在一起。我們只是—」

「只是朋友？」她補充。

「呃—」

「沒事的，」她溫柔道，「你不用向我解釋。只是很開心能看到兩個人這麼享受彼此的陪伴。」 

史蒂夫不知道該說什麼，所以他啜一口咖啡，而梅琳達在將耳機掛回去並閉上眼之前，給他一個同情的微笑。史蒂夫有些坐立不安，他翻回到素描那一頁，開始描摹起巴奇的睡顏。因為男人變換姿勢，所以給畫作的完成增添些許難度，幸虧史蒂夫的記憶力很不錯，方才粗略的輪廓也給他很好的指引。他正琢磨著巴奇嘴邊的陰影，然後他發現巴奇在發抖。雖然幫不上什麼忙，史蒂夫脫下他的大衣蓋在巴奇身上。

棕髮男人發出一聲滿足的哼哼，史蒂夫試圖忽視那個聲音是怎麼讓他心中充滿暖意，繼續專注在眼前的畫紙上。

時間過得很快，史蒂夫沈浸在創作的世界裡，幾乎沒有意識到。廣播聲在頭上響起，飛行員指示機上乘客他們即將到達紐約。史蒂夫完全沒聽見。一團紙巾砸到臉上，他整個人才回過神來。一聲乾澀的笑聲從走道對面傳來，他抬眼看看紅髮女人。

「你應該會想叫醒男朋友，」娜塔莎對他說，「我們馬上就要降落了。」

「他不是我男朋友。」

「所以是怪我囉？」她問。

「我幾個小時前才認識他！」史蒂夫不大高興地斥責道。

娜塔莎嘴邊捲起一個曖昧不明的微笑，她靠向前去，仔細看看舒服地裹在史蒂夫大衣裡，緊緊偎依在金髮男人身邊的巴奇。

「但是，你們兩個現在卻在這裡，摟摟抱抱。」她說著，對他們的姿勢揮揮手。

「這才不是摟摟抱抱。他在休息而我在努力工作。」史蒂夫說。

「我看是努力找新男友吧。」她回嘴。

「閉，嘴。」

巴奇是清醒的，整段對話都是。史蒂夫錯得離譜，因為他們完全就是在摟摟抱抱。當他感到金髮男人因為不好意思而繃緊身體時，什麼話都不說實在讓他很難受。罪惡感拉扯著巴奇的衣角，因為他讓一個陌生人陷入這樣的窘境，但史蒂夫一直表現得非常和善，而巴奇已經很久沒有睡得這樣好了。他的腦袋窩在史蒂夫強壯的肩膀上，藏在大衣下的雙臂抱著男人精實的腰。

儘管感到如此歉疚，巴奇卻沒有要移動的打算，他只是微微一笑，接著挨得更靠近一些，當感覺到史蒂夫為了讓他舒服點稍微調整動作時，他心裡樂壞了。巴奇清楚自己不該樂見這個大男人被這樣嘲弄，但這卻讓他打從心底覺得溫暖。

「巴克。巴奇。來吧，老兄，該起床了。我們很快就要降落了。」史蒂夫說著，溫柔地搖搖他。巴奇在被發現之前藏起微笑，他裝作還在睡覺，忽略史蒂夫的叫喚。史蒂夫顯然很有毅力，所以他改變戰略，試著要把他的大衣從棕髮男子身上拿回來，但巴奇馬上抓緊大衣。

「噢，別這樣，寶貝兒。再五分鐘就好。」巴奇大聲說道，嘴邊掛著狡猾的笑。

娜塔莎笑出聲來，朝史蒂夫投去一個「我就跟你說吧」的表情。他對她翻白眼，然後把注意力放回身邊的男人身上。巴奇仍然雙眼緊閉，但他那罪惡的嘴角卻微微翹起。你在開我玩笑吧？史蒂夫想著。巴奇就是個小壞蛋，現在他們兩個都知道了。史蒂夫不甘示弱地順勢演下去。

「不行，甜心。你得起來了，」他的語調裡浸潤著虛假的甜膩，「現在。」

史蒂夫把手伸到大衣下捏了下巴奇的腰。巴奇叫了一聲，坐起身來將史蒂夫方才捏他的手推開。

「你剛剛是捏我嗎，你這個小渾球？」巴奇問道。

「對，我捏的，你這混蛋，」史蒂夫說，「你剛花上好幾個小時在我肩膀上流口水，然後現在你還要偷我的外套！」

兩個男人分別用手拉住外套的一角，一場愉快的搶外套大戰就此展開。巴奇開始作弊，用他的手指去戳史蒂夫的肋骨哈他癢癢，希望男人可以放手。史蒂夫一步也不讓，直到他看見梅琳達拿下耳機來望著他們，愉悅的表情在她可愛的臉上浮現。史蒂夫突然放開外套，巴奇搖晃了一下，退回到自己的位子上，氣喘吁吁地笑著。

「大爛人。」史蒂夫兩臂交叉。

「你最愛了。」巴奇回應。

這是真的，史蒂夫確實很愛他這樣，但要是讓這男人知道他就慘了。所以他面露虛假無比的不善，一把抓回他的外套後對他聳聳肩，接著他開始收拾自己的東西。巴奇從善如流，但為了讓史蒂夫明白他一點都不買他的帳，他臉上的微笑一直沒有消失。 

走道對面，娜塔莎對上史蒂夫的眼睛，然後對他眨眨眼。金髮男人紅著臉低下頭。巴奇看看兩人之間的互動，他轉頭對紅髮女人挑挑眉，她似是而非地對他豎起大拇指，氣氛略有些微妙。

降落後四人快速地下機。女人們沒有跑，但動作卻俐落的不可思議，離開前她們優雅地向兩人道別。

史蒂夫尷尬地站在行李盤邊等他的背包，看見巴奇也正在等待。幾個片刻過去，棕髮男人轉過身來面對史蒂夫，他的手摸摸著自己的後頸。

「撇開那些玩笑，」巴奇說道，「我只是想跟你道謝。我通常不是個會對陌生人毛手毛腳的變態。很感謝你泰然以對。」

「哎。小事啦，巴克。你就是累了嘛。常有的事。」

他們的袋子終於來到眼前，當他們同時彎下腰去拿行李時，巴奇的肚子發出一聲巨大的聲響。史蒂夫大笑出聲。

「我剛剛叫你吃點東西的時候你該照做的。」史蒂夫說。

「噁耶。你明明就知道飛機上的食物有多難吃。」

「那麼，也許你會想要跟我一起吃早餐？」

問的時候，史蒂夫將目光落在遠處，他不想看見巴奇那張漂亮的臉上明晃晃的寫著拒絕。巴奇碰碰史蒂夫的肩膀，將男人的注意力拉回到自己身上。

「好啊，史蒂微，」巴奇笑著說，「早餐聽起來很棒，但你得讓我付錢。這是睡在你身上後我唯一能做的。」

「可以啊。我可以接受這個。尤其是因為我通常都會讓男人帶我去約過幾次會後，才讓他們對我這麼無禮。」

「無禮？我會讓你見識什麼叫做無禮。」巴奇說著，踏進史蒂夫的安全距離內。

史蒂夫微笑著，輕輕推開棕髮男子，然後他搭上巴奇的肩膀。「我們先看看早餐進行得怎麼樣再說，羅密歐。」 

兩人爽朗地笑著，並肩走進清晨的微光中，叫上一輛計程車，回到那個他們都稱之為家的城市。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 那個...還能不能讓人好好搭飛機了？要不是你們兩個長得帥旁邊的乘客都要報警了好嗎。
> 
> 抱歉，標題癌時不時就會發作，賀歲片style萬歲。


End file.
